warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fading Peace
The tribe is living peacefully, until strange incidents start to happen...cats are acting weird...something is coming...something bad... Author's Note These cats have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat is. I will not be accepting more characters for the fanfics. If your character doesn't make an appearance right away, don't worry - They will appear in the books. Tell me what you think on the talk page. Prologue - In my head - A cat I don't remember what had happened. One moment I was hunting and the other I was laying down, tearing apart a rabbit and eating it. But I wan't eating. My body was eating, not my mind. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt a presence in me. Someone, or something. It was controlling my body, manipulating my very actions. What's going on? I asked with my mind. No answer came. I felt so alone, but I knew there was something with me. In my body. My body stood up and smiled. Scared are you? The voice in my head made my heart stop. Don't be afraid - we won't hurt you. You won't even have to watch, you'll just fade away. Leaving me in control. My body started padding deeper into the forest. Leaving my mind too scared to think. Chapter 1 - Accident- Flash Of Lightning At Night I padded around the prey-hunters looking down at the valley. It was huge and full of life, but it wasn't going to last since leaf-fall was on it's way. We were on one of teh rocky mountains that sourounded it. It was a greta honor and really awesome to be hunting here. There hadn't been any sign of danger in moons, and there was no reason why there would be now. "I think we should start heading back. We've caught enought prey for today," meowed Silver Star That Shines at Night. I looked up at her and nodded, but Adder flicked his tail stopping me from turning around. "We must wait for Wolf and Ice to come back," he meowed in his deep voice. "Why did they even had to go wandering by themselves? I thought we had to stay together? Kind of the point of hunting in groups," I complained. "Flash, you know how Wolf is, so stop complaining like a kit and start being more understanding." Adder That Strikes At Moonhigh meowed. Wolf That Howls At Dawn was a very solitary she-cat that always kept to herself and prefered to hunt alone when no-one was watching. Adder wouldn't let her go alone so he told Ice That Covers Soft Ground to keep her safe, and apparantly they had become very good friends. "I think his head is still in the to-be process." joked Dove. "Yeah, and that's coming from the clumsiest cat in the tribe!" Isnapped at her. "Ok enough! Let's go find them and - " Adder started but Wolf's call interrupted him. "Adder!! Adder!!" Wolf came running calling his name. Dove and I turned to face Wolf and Addder ran up to her. "What's wrong? Wolf where's Ice?" Adder asked Wolf witha worried face. "She..We ..Well I was hunting and then she fell off and landed on a rock. She's bleeding really badly and I panicked but this rogue came and he was trying to help her- but..but...Just follow me!" she meowed as she rushed through the rocky surface. Adder didn't waste any time and followed her signaling us and the other prey-hunters to follow. "That rogue better stay away!" Dark Cloud That Covers Moon snarled as he ran. Dark wasn't very keen to anyone, and surely not non-tribe cats. "No need for violence. From what Wolf said he wasn't doing any harm so hold your claws Dark!" Dove meowed losing her valance as she tripped over a rock. I laughed a bit but kept running throught the small amount of trees, eager to find out what was going on with Ice. "She's here!" Wolf meowed pointing down at where a pile of rocks where. I looked down to see Ice covered in blood and a gray tom with dash like stripes covering his body and putting some herbs on her and doing something else that I couldn't clearly see. "Let's go!" I said. "Dark! Leaf! Stay here!" Adder ordered. Dark looked anoyed, obiously looking for a fight, but Leaf that Twists in Breeze just nodded. ... Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Taken Over Series